Special: Halloween Party
by SatoHaruRock
Summary: There's a party at Petalburg city to celebrate Halloween. And everyone is invited to go, but what will happen there? No one knows, not even me. But I'm sure about something, that love will appear too. R&R guys! Advanshipping/Complete!
1. Halloween Party Part 1

Well…HI!!! …………………………I'm sorry for not continuing my stories, but I've been very busy with school that I haven't continued them. Well, I have, but I have updated them, but I'm really to do it this weekend. Anyway, here's a special Halloween Story. Hope you like it C:

---Special: Halloween Party Part 1---

_//May POV//_

_Three__ years have passed since I went to Johto alone, just to follow my dream of become a top Coordinator. The longest three years in my life, and only because I wasn't traveling with my teacher… my mentor… My love…_

I was sitting on the hill where you could see the entire city. My brother Max and I went there to train, but he was the one training with his Grovyle. I was looking at the spectacular city of Petalburg. Petalburg is the city where I live and love to stay at holidays. Why? Well, simply because every important holiday the people from the city celebrate with a party, or a parade, or something. This year there will be a party at the "Haunter Mansion" tomorrow. Well, it's not haunter, but it's a mansion. Anyway, some of my friends will be coming to the party, and I'm way too excited to see them. Some of them will be here today, and some will arrive tomorrow morning. Anyway, I want to see them. And mostly, I want to see one of my friends, a raven haired trainer who wants to become a Pokemon Master. I can't wait to see him.

"_Gla!"_

Then I turned to see my loyal Glaceon. She was on my lap, apparently very comfortable.

"_Gla ceon Gla" _He told me. It's easy to say 'just do it', but it's hard to do it. But she's right.

"Maybe you're right. I guess it's time to tell him…" I told her with some sadness on my voice. Then Glaceon got up and stood up in front of me.

"_Gla!"_

"Yeah…But you know…what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked Glaceon. I would be devastated if…

"_Gla Ceon Gla Gla!"_She yelled at me. She has never done it, so I was surprised. She then walked and went straight at my arms. She knew I was sad.

"Well, he may feel the same way. I mean, if-" I started, but I was interrupted by a voice… My brother's infernal voice…

"MAY!!!"

'_Damn you Max…'_

"I'm here!" I said as I wave my hands, so my little brother could see where I was. When he looked where I was, he ran to me.

"Hey May! We better go back, it's getting late"

"Yes, let's get back…"

After I said that, we left the hill and headed home. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Misty and Dawn.

"May!" Both of them shouted at me. They hugged me at the same time and I was getting suffocated. Lucky for me, Max was there too. After they hugged me, Dawn went straight to my brother. Yes, they've been dating for almost one year. They met in a reunion in Brock's house a year and a half ago, and then they traveled together on Kanto. Then, suddenly Dawn called me and told me the news. Misty took me to the soga. We started to talk while Dawn and Max were talking and watching a movie.

Then, the time came, and the movie ended. It was 9:30pm and Ash hadn't arrived yet, but he was supposed to arrive today. Brock was going to arrive tomorrow, along with Tracey, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum. Misty and Dawn were going to stay at my home at the guest room, so we decided to watch another movie. Max started to change from channel to channel 'til he found a scary movie. I think the name was REC. Misty went to turn off the lights 'to make it scarier'. Damn you Misty!

As the movie continued, I felt like I was going to die. Dead people, blood, zombies and more blood were appearing every time I opened my eyes to see what was next. But every time I closed them, I still heard the screams from the movie and Dawn's screams. I opened my eyes to see how they were taking the movie. Misty was already sleeping; I think she didn't like the movie. Dawn was screaming and almost killing my brother with a killing-hug. I feel sorry for my little brother on these cases. Then I turned to see the movie again, but then I felt something touching my shoulder.

"AAAAHHH!"

Then I jumped off the sofa and hid under the table with my hands covering my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a laugh. When I looked to see what happened, I saw a shadow standing there, apparently laughing. Then the lights turned on. There I saw the person I was waiting to see, the person who taught me about Pokemon, the person I loved. There it was Ash, laughing, apparently from how scary I was. I felt how my face went red due to the embarrassment. Then I turned to see who turned on the lights, and saw Misty heading to the kitchen. I turned to see Max and Dawn, and Dawn was between Max's arms, still screaming. Looks like I scared her more with my scream.

"You were scared?" Ash asked me still laughing.

"Ah..W-Well…Of course n-not!" I said blushing.

"Oh, you were scared! And I scared you too!" Ash said.

"Yes sis, you were screaming more than Dawn" Max commented.

"I wasn't screaming!" Dawn said, trying to defend herself.

"Well May, you should stand up, let me help you" Ash said while he extended his hand. I took his hand and he helped me to stand up. But when I got up, he didn't let go of my hand, and neither did I.

"Guys, you want a snack?" Misty asked from the kitchen.

"I want some cookies!" Max said, standing up and going to the kitchen.

"I want some too!" Dawn said, going behind Max.

Ash looked at how them left and started to laugh.

"Looks like you guys have change" Ash said, smiling at me. I felt like I blushed, but I hoped he didn't notice it.

"Well, you have changed too. Just look at you" I said, crossing my arms and analyzing him. He was taller from how I remember him, but 3 years really change people. His hair was still the same and he wore blue jeans along with a black jacket with a blue design.

"But you changed too, you're even more beautiful now" He said, smiling again. I noticed some blush on him after he said that, and I blushed at this too. Ash, the dense-as-a-rock trainer I met from before just complimented how beautiful I was and how I have changed. But he was right. I was taller too, but not that much. My hair was still the same, but my body was more developed. I was wearing a white skirt and a blue blouse with a pokeball at one side of the blouse.

"And you even get scared more easy" He said, laughing again, but not too much.

"Well, you would get scared if you saw that movie with Dawn screaming like hell" I said, showing him my tongue. He giggled at this and then started to look around.

"You know, I'm kind of tired from walking from Pallet to here" He said, turning to me. "I would like to rest, so…Where I'm going to sleep?" He asked.

"Well…I think you will be sleeping with my brother" I said, but then a voice came from the kitchen.

"Ash, you're a good friend, you're like my idol to follow, but I'm not going to sleep with a man in the same room alone!" My brother said.

Ash just stood there, trying to figure what Max meant.

"Then…Where am I sleeping tonight?" He asked me again. The truth is, I wasn't expecting this. I was hoping Max and Ash were going to sleep together and Dawn and Misty on the Guest Room. But Max twisted my hopes, and I wasn't going to let Ash sleep at the sofa. I didn't have another choice.

"Well…You can…sleep in my…room…" I said, trying to cover the blush on my face turning away. I like that idea, but I was getting scared at the idea of what would happen to me if my parents discovered that a man sleep in my room with me.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I didn't know how he reacted, because I was looking away, but I bet he was feeling awkward. "I can sleep on the sofa"

"But you're my guest, so I can't let you" I said, leveling my voice at a level that would not wake up my parents.

I turned and face him; he was looking at me with a face that was melting me. His eyes were describing some confusion, but I like those eyes, so I didn't care.

"Well, I guess I don't have another choice, do I?" He said, grabbing his backpack. "Well, let's go so I can sleep" He said. I nodded and then we walked to my room.

When I opened my door I turned on the lights, and sat on my bed. I looked at Ash who was getting some clothes from his backpack. Then he turned to me and looked me with a confused face.

"Are you going to sleep with those clothes?" He asked. I didn't answer. I was looking at the trainer, and I couldn't think another thing than how much he changed. "I guess that's a yes. I'm going to change in the bathroom" He said. He walked to the bathroom and after some minutes he came with his jeans and a white shirt. "You should change your clothes" He said while he sat on the floor.

"Oh, yeah" I said, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to change just as Ash did a while ago. I put some red mini-shorts and a green blouse. I wasn't going to sleep in underwear with a boy in my room!

"Hey May" Ash asked, from the other side of the door. "I'm going to put the sleeping bag on the floor, ok?"

"Ok, just put it where I won't step you"

Then I went out of the bathroom and saw Ash almost done putting his sleeping bag.

"You brushed your teeth?" He asked, still putting the sleeping bag.

"Yes. Why?"

"Curiosity" He answered. Why did he ask me that? I don't know, and I don't want to know.

He then got inside of his sleeping bag and looked at me.

"Go and sleep already" He said, looking at me and smiling.

"All right Dad" I said, teasing him. He just giggled. I turned off the lights and went to my bed. "Let's rest, because tomorrow we have a hard day" I said.

"A hard day? Why do we have a hard day?" He asked. How silly, he doesn't know.

"We're going shopping tomorrow to get some costume for the party" I said. I didn't need to turned and see him to know the face that he had.

We talked for about 10 minutes, until we heard Max screaming that we should be asleep already. After that, a silence appeared, until I heard Ash saying something.

"Well, let's sleep now, that I'm tired of the trip I had to do to get here" He yawned after that.

"Ok. Hope you dream with the angels" I said

"Angels?"

"So you can tell me how beautiful I would look with wings"

"All right, I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Ok. Good night Ash"

"Good night May"

"And what about me?" Max yelled from the other room. His room was next to mine, and I didn't like that, but I didn't have another choice.

"Good night to you too Max" We both said at the same time.

"Good night guys. And don't try any move on my sister Ash" He said. I hope that Ash would still be THAT dense as when we traveled together, so he couldn't understand.

"What do you mean Max?" Ash asked. Looks like he really didn't change that much, but I'm glad he's still THAT dense.

I'm glad that he's here already. I'm glad that after those years without looking at him, he's still the person I met. I'm glad that I love him.

---To be Continued---

Well, here's the beginning of the story, and hope you like it. And if you had time to read it, then you have time you review it. I accept flames, so there's no problem.


	2. Halloween Party Part 2

Well, here the second part of the story. I hope you guys liked the first part. Anyway, the truth is that I made this story not because I celebrate Halloween, but I made it because I'm planning to do a special for every holiday, with AdvanceShipping of course. If you want another couple, then tell me, and maybe I'll do it. Anyway, here's the story.

---Special: Halloween Party Part 2---

_//Ash POV//_

//Dream//

_I was sitting in one bench, outside of the mansion where the party was being held. I was wearing a vampire costume for the party. I did not like the idea of having to go in a costume, but I didn't have another choice_

_I didn't know why, but I didn't feel like being inside. I gazed at them stars. They were so beautiful. Just like May…Why did I thought that? I don't know._

"_Ash?" I heard someone. I turned and saw May sitting next to me. I blushed when I saw how pretty she looked. The dark-blue dress she was wearing highlighted her sapphires eyes. She smiled at me, and I blushed more. That smile was so beautiful. That smile was the one I've been waiting to see for almost 3 years since the Wallace Cup. I tried to cover my blush turning to face the sky again._

"_Why are you blushing?" She asked me. I guess it did not work. _

"_I'm not blushing" I said. I tried to think about some excuse, but my mind was thinking about the brunette. _

"_Well, maybe you're sick" She said, getting closer to me. She put one of her hands on my forehead. I felt how my face went from red to redder. "I don't think you have fever" She said._

"_I'm not sick either" I replied._

"_Anyway, why are you outside?" She asked._

"_I could ask you the same thing to you" I said, facing her. "But the answer won't be the same. I'm here taking some fresh air" I added._

"_I think it was the same" She said, smiling at me. 'Not again that sweet smile' I thought while I blushed again. Why am I blushing so much!? "Drew and Harley are fighting again" She said. "Apparently both of them think that their own costumes are the best"_

_After that the air began to fell cold. "It's getting cold" She said, crossing her arms to feel some warm on her body. _

"_Here" I said, taking of my cape and putting it on her shoulders so it could cover her back. "This wil keep you warm"_

"_But, what about you? You will be freezing!"_

"_It doesn't matter. I don't feel like its freezing" I said, but then a cold breeze came. I chilled._

"_Yeah, it isn't freezing" She said in a sarcastic mode. She then hugged me. "This way we both won't be freezing" She said. I liked the idea._

_We faced each other and began to move our faces towards the other. I closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling of the impossible, of the unbelievable, of love. _

_But then I felt some light._

_//End of Dream//_

I opened my eyes to see that the sunlight was already passing through the window. I covered my eyes with my hands for some seconds, and then I removed them. I sat, still with my sleeping covering my legs. I turned and saw that may was sleeping so peaceful on her bed. A part of her hair was covering a part of her face, but still, she looked so beautiful. Wait. Did I say what I think I said?

I stood up to stretch myself. After that, I went to her bathroom to wash my face. I washed my face and my eyes. Then I went outside of the bathroom, to the room. I looked at her, and she was still on the same position, still with her hair covering her face. I decided to take café of that hair, so I stood in front of her face. I removed her face, but then I was surprised from what I heard.

"_Ash…"_

'_Did May just say my name? Maybe she's dreaming with me, just as I dreamed with her. But why I dreamed with her? Maybe I am starting to develop some feelings for her. No, she's my friend, she's my best friend. I cannot have feelings for her…Or maybe I can?' _I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by May. She grabbed me and hugged me, still sleeping.

"_I don't want you to leave me…"_ She murmured, still sleeping. She hugged me more strong, but not that much. She pushed me against her. I faced her face to face. I could felt her breathing.

'_I won't leave you May'_ I thought. Wait…I THOUGHT THAT!? _'I have to get out of here right now!'_

I tried to get out of her grip, but she was stronger than I remember. I tried to shake me gently, but that didn't work. I didn't want to wake her for two reasons. She doesn't like when somebody wake up her. And that was a compromising position, so if she woke up, I was dead. After some efforts, I surrendered.

"I guess I can sleep more" I murmured. I lay on her bed, but on the covers, not under it. I stayed at the same position for some minutes, until she got closer to me again. I felt her breathing on my chest and smell her hair. I love that lavender shampoo she uses. I followed with the game she was playing, so I hugged her back with one arm, while with another one I took one of her hands. I like how warm her hand felt. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment, but then I felt something hitting my head. I felt to the floor for the force of the impact, and when I opened my eyes I saw a frying pan. I turned to face the door, but no one was there. Then I heard someone screaming from the window. It was Max.

"I told not to try any move on my sister!" He said while he was going outside of the window. He closed it and the he disappeared. What the heck did just happen?

"What is going on?"

I heard the words from the person I was hugging moments ago. I turned and see that she was stretching and looking at me.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asked me, sounding a little sleepy. "And why is a frying pan on my room?"

"Ask Ash!" Max shouted again, now from the next room. How does he listen to everything we say?

"What does he mean?" She yawned. "Ash?"

"Ah…Well"

"Breakfast's ready!"

"I'm coming!" May yelled. She then went straight to the kitchen. Looks like she didn't remember the question she asked me. I'm saved.

I stood up and followed her, but instead of running like May, I walked.

---At the kitchen

"WOW" I said in unison with May, Max and Dawn.

There was a banquet at the table. Eggs, bacon, waffles, bread, milk, juice, fruits and much more were at the table. Brock and Caroline cooked everything.

"Mom, you really made it today" Max said. Everybody sat down and started to eat.

"And where's Misty?" Dawn asked Brock. The truth is that I did not noticed that she was missing.

"She went to the shopping mall for some costume for the party" Brock said. He took a bite at some waffles after that.

"Ash" May called me. I turned and saw that she had a face of desperation. "Remember that we're going shopping today"

'_Oh sh-'_

"And that the party is today" She added.

"Ok. We're going after we finish breakfast" I said while I bite some bacon that I had on my eyes for some time. I didn't like going shopping, but I like to see May happy, and she was happy went she went shopping. So I guess this is going to funny. Or at least I hope.

---After breakfast and in the shopping mall

"Ash, we should go to that store" May said pointing at a store that was named _Wolf-Mart._

"Ok May" I sighed.

After 20 minutes, we left the store. We've been on 7 stores and we haven't found still something to wear at the party.

"May, you sure we're going to find something to wear tonight?" I asked her.

"I'm sure. Why, you don't trust me?" She turned to face me, with puppy eyes on her face. "I guess you don't…So maybe we should head ba-"

"Of course I trust you. It's just that we've been in many stores, and we haven't found anything. I feel like we won't be able to find anything to wear"

"Ok. Then let's go to that store" She said, grabbing my hand heading to Corian's.

As we entered, I saw many costumes, but I didn't like them. Some of them were werewolves, frankenteins, or mommies. And for May there were only witches and kitties costumes. After we tried some costumes that we didn't like we decided to leave. But before leaving, I saw a costume that called my attention, so I decided to try it. After I tried it, I like it. It was a vampire costume, with a black pants and a white shirt. The cape was red from the inside look and black from the outside look. The only thing I needed were the teeth, so I decided to take it. After I bought it, we went to another story to find May's costume.

"Let me check this one" She said, grabbing a blue dress and heading to the change rooms.

I decided to wait for her at one chair that was in front of the changing room. After some minutes, May came out. She was wearing that blue dress. But it was the same dark-blue dress that she was wearing at my dreams. She looked so beautiful, so pretty, so cute.

"How do I look?" She asked. She started to spin, showing me how beautiful she looked. I felt myself blushing. "Do you like it?"

"Ahh…Well…You…Look…So…Man…So…Bea-Pre…Cu…" I said, stammering a little bit. Well, way too much.

"I'll take that as a yes" She said, smiling at me.

"Beautiful" I barely said still looking at her.

"What?" She said. I was still in shock.

"You…look so…beautiful…" I finally said. I saw how red her face went after I said that.

"A-Ash…" She stood there, I think in shock. "Thanks…"

We stayed like this for some moments, until she spoke again.

"Ash, let's head back home. We need to be ready for the party" She said, going again to the changing room.

"But what about… your costume?" I asked her, from outside.

"Looks like I found what I am going to wear tonight" She said. Looks like I helped her finding her costume.

---May's House

"We're home!" May shouted.

"All right dear" Caroline greeted. She was sitting on the sofa with Norman, looking a movie. From what I saw, it was _Bride of Bobby_, another movie, this one featuring a doll killing people. Man… that one really sucks. "How was your day at the shopping mall?" She asked.

"It was very good. We're ready for the party" May answered, very happy.

"Then you should go change and get ready, because the party will be starting at 9pm, and it's already 7pm" Norman said, not taking away his eyes from the movie. "AAAHHH!!!". He screamed while he went under the table.

"Like father, like daughter…" I said giggling a bit.

"Are you making fun of me?" May asked. She looked a little angry.

"Am…Nope…" I said, rolling my eyes. She knew I was lying.

"All right, then let's go and change" She said walking off and heading to her room.

"Ok, I'll go and change too" I said. Suddenly, I felt that something hit me on my head. I felt to the floor. When I looked I saw a microwave next to me, and Max at the kitchen door.

"You won't be heading to my sister's room while she changes" He said with a diabolic look on his face. "Not until you become my brother-in-law" He added, now smiling.

"Brother-in-law?" I asked Max. _'What's a brother-in-law?'_

---To be continued---

Well guys, here's the second part, and tomorrow will be the last part, and I think the longest chapter I will be writing for a long time. I hope you guys like it and don't forget: If you have time to read, then you have time to review it C:


	3. Halloween Party Part 3

Well, here's the last part of the Halloween's Special. I hope you guys like it.

---Special: Halloween Party Part 3---

_//May POV//_

I went to my room to change and get ready for the party. I locked the door. I don't trust in my brother too much. Anyway, I took off my clothes and then grabbed my dress. That dark-blue dress that Ash said I looked beautiful on it. I felt my face went red after this. I left the dress at the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I had to relax after the trip to the mall. After I got out of the shower I looked at the clock. I still had an hour and a half. I looked at the dress and then grabbed it. I put some underwear and then the dress. After that, I searched for some perfume to use. I looked at 3 or 5, but none of them were the one I was looking. Then I looked at one that Brock gave me at my birthday a year ago. I still remember the words he said to me that day.

'_Look. Ash liked this perfume, so I thought about buying it to you. It's OK. I know about your feelings. That's why I'm doing it. OK?'_ I giggled. _'I hope you are right Brock'_ I thought.

I grabbed it and put some at my neck. It really smelled well. I grabbed the necklace that my mother gave me two years ago for my Grand Festival at Johto. And not for last, the bracelet that Ash gave me the same birthday Brock gave me the perfume. It had seven little silver stones around the bracelet, connected with a little chain. I have wore it every day since Ash gave it to me. I looked at the clock again. 8:03pm. I guess I should do the last details.

_//Ash POV//_

"Max…"

"Yes Ash?"

"I know I shouldn't go to May's room because she's changing"

"Yes, I know you know"

"THEN WHY DID YOU TIED ME TO A CHAIR!?"

Yes, it's true. Max tied me to one chair of the kitchen "to make sure I won't go to the same room with her sister while she changes". The question is, how did he tied me? I only remember spacing out for some seconds, then I was here, tied. Man, this is a weird day…

"Because you will not change at my sister's room" Max said to me, not looking at me.

"Then at least can I change in your room?" I asked the boy. I needed to get ready. I only had an hour and a half.

"Mmm…" He put his finger on his chin and I hope he began to though. "I think you can, but I'll be outside. Remember my room is next to my sister's" He added. The truth is that I really didn't care. I just wanted to get ready for the party. "OK. Let's go"

He left. Wait…"I'M STILL TIED AT THE CHAIR!"

Max came. "I'm sorry, I kinda forget things" He said, untying my hands and my body.

We went to his room, but he stayed at the outside of his room. I went inside and looked for the bathroom. I went to the shower and relaxed myself for some minutes, 'til I went out of the bathroom. I grabbed the vampire costume I bought this day and then I began to put it on myself. I didn't have any problems until I had to put the cape. I grabbed with both my hands and though

'_How the hell am I supposed to put this thing?'_.

I tried just putting it on my shoulders, but it felt to the floor. I tried making a knot, but it didn't work. I wasn't that got making those things.

"Max! Could you help me to put my cape?" I asked. Nobody replied from the outside. "Max!" I shouted again. Still no answer. I left the cape at the bed and turned to see the window and look at the stars for some moments. But those moments went from seconds to minutes. I looked at the clock and saw 8:40. I turned and saw again the night. While I was watching the shiny things at the sky, the door opened.

"Finally Max, could you help me to put on my cape?" I asked, not turning around to face the boy.

I felt how Max put the cape on my shoulders and then crossed it to make a knot. I felt how his warm hands felt. Wait. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Max it's outside talking with Dawn while holding hands. Then who the hell is…I turned and saw May finished the knot. She looked at me and giggled.

"I can't believe a trainer who placed on the best 4 of the Sinnoh Tournament doesn't know how to tie a knot" She said. She loved to tease me.

"Yeah, make fun of me. Soon you'll be sorry" I said. Then I realized that May was ready for the party. She looked gorgeous wearing the same dark-blue dress I helped her to choose. But something felt different, well, smelled different. I started to move my head towards her neck. I closed my eyes and then smelled. "That smell…"

"W-Wha-t?" She said. I moved my head from where it was and looked at her.

"How did you know that I love that perfume?" I asked her. I saw how her face went red.

"Well…I…ah…"

I looked at her and then I remember about the party. I looked at the clock that was in next to the bathroom. 8:55.

'_8:55…Let's see…15 minutes in car, plus the parking…'_

"Oh damn" I said. '_We're so...'_

"What?" I heard May asked. I turned to face her.

"It's 8:55!"

"Oh no! We should be on the way to the party. C'mon, let's go!" She said, grabbing my hand and taking me to the living room.

_//May POV//_

I blushed at the time I took Ash by the hand, but I had to do it so we could go to the living room quickly. When we arrived there, Misty, Dawn, Max, Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were there, talking and talking. But then, everyone turned to see us. Dawn, Misty and Mrs. Ketchum started to giggle while the boys started to laugh. I didn't know why, so I saw Ash. He was blushing way too much. Then I realized why…we were still holding hands. I took my hand away.

"Guys…We should be going already" I said, trying to hide my blush so nobody figured I was blushing. It didn't work.

After that, we left the house, everyone wearing its own costume. Dawn was wearing a witch costume, but not the typical witch. This was more like a modern witch, because it wasn't the old piece of cloth; this was like a dress without sleeves and kind of short. Max was wearing a prince costume while Dawn was wearing a princess one. Max costume was a red suit while Dawn wore a light-blue dress with white long gloves. Brock was trying to revive Frankenstein, and he really looked like one. Tracey opted for going like a ghost. He said he always had problems about people misunderstanding his costume, so he planned to be a ghost this year. How simple…Professor said he and all the professors were going to be each other, and he was going like Professor Birch. Mrs. Delia was wearing a white dress with short sleeves; apparently she didn't know this was a costume party. Misty wore the siren suit she always used for her presentations at her Gym. My dad costume was a werewolf and my mother one was a puppy costume.

Everyone went in different cars. My family went with his own car, along with Dawn, while Ash, Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Misty and Tracey went on Professor's car. When we arrived, we went inside the mansion. It really was big enough for many people. It had a big fountain at the middle of the ball and white and big stairs that lead to a second floor. There were many people already there. Some of them, were dancing while some of them were just talking sitting on some tables that were next to the walls, so people that were going to dance had some space to dance.

After we found a table where all of us could sit, we started to talk. Misty and Dawn started to tell me some gossip, the boys were just telling some jokes and laugh. After some minutes, Max stood up and walked towards Dawn.

"Would you like to dance with your prince, Princess Dawn?" he asked her in a polite way. He extended his hand, which Dawn took and then they walked towards the place where everyone was dancing and they started to dance.

"Too bad I didn't bring my camera" I sighed.

"It's OK dear" I heard my mother said. "I brought just in case, and with this now you'll be the one teasing" she murmured to me. I started to laugh a little bit just at the images where I could finally tease my little brother. _'You're going to pay everything you have said and done to tease me'_ I thought, with a malefic laugh.

"May" Misty said. "Aren't you going to dance with Ash?"

I was taken by surprise.

"Am…W-Why do you a-ask?" I could barely say. I started to blush at the thought of dancing with Ash, but then I started to laugh. _'Yeah…Ash dancing…that would be very funny to see…'_

"For no reason" Misty said. She was trying to cover something, but I didn't care. I was still laughing at the thought of Ash dancing. That was until I saw Ash walking towards me.

_//Ash POV//_

"And then the devil said: No!!!Please don't!!!" Tracey finished the joke. Every one of us started to laugh, even Norman who was listening to the joke from across the table. After that Max stood up and walked towards Dawn. He said something and extended his hand. Then Dawn took his hand and then they started to dance.

"Maybe you should go and dance with May" Brock told me.

"Maybe…But I don't think it would be a good idea" I said. "Remember that Max is here"

"It's OK, I have already talked to him, and he told me that you have until 10:30pm"

'_I guess it would be OK'_

I stood up and walked to where May was sitting. She was next to Norman, so it was across the table. When I reached where she was, I noticed that she was looking at me with a surprised face. I extended my hand then.

"Would you like to dance with me May?" I asked her. I saw how red her face went.

"I-I…" She started, but then stopped while looking at me. "Yes, I would like to dance with a vampire" She said.

She accepted my hand and then we walked to the place where everyone was dancing. When we were ready to dance, some romantic and slow music started to play.

_After the tide anyone is thirsty  
we hurt enough  
It hurts to watch us face to face _

I put both of my hands around her waist. She put her hands around my neck and then we started to move.

_  
After a fist against the wall  
where do I pluck a hug,  
while you pick up the pieces?_

It is preferable to remain silent  
we need silence  
to breathe... 

I looked at her sapphire eyes as she looked at me. Her beautiful blue eyes were shining just like the stars I was gazing before.

_Cry with me until the sky is heaven  
Until today the chill we feel  
Becomes fire  
Until the sea cry  
And the kiss that takes your place was empty  
And it all begins again_

They spend the evening without looking without seeing  
We endured the affection  
Not to behave like children

Best sit on the edge of your skin  
To rub salt in the wounds  
Whose love most in this life

The calm is coming ...  
As the storm clears  
We will find ... 

We continued to move our feet in unison. I was in shock that I hadn't stomped one of her feet already.

_Cry with me until the sky is heaven  
Until today the chill we feel  
Becomes fire  
Until the sea cry  
And the kiss that takes your place was empty  
And it all begins again_

Volume distance and still here  
So far and so close to you  
I do not miss

I do not fault ...

_I know that anger is temporary  
and though another war waiting  
I'm not leaving  
you do not let me _

Just when the song was about to end, we started to move our heads. I felt how our lips met each other's. That kiss felt warm. Felt good. Felt the best.

_Cry with me until the sky is heaven  
until today the chill we feel  
becomes fire  
until the sea cry  
and the kiss that takes your place was empty  
and it all begins again…  
And it all begins again..._

When the song ended, we separated ourselves. I looked at her sapphire eyes and then I realized what I just did. I kissed May. The weird thing is that, it felt good. She looked at me back and then she got closer to me again. She kissed me again. I felt love again. I answered her kiss with a kiss too. After we separated to gather some air, I stopped grabbing her waist.

"I'm sorry" I said. Then I turned and went outside of the mansion. I needed some fresh air.

---Outside

I sat on a bench next to the garden. I felt guilty. I felt sorry. I felt bad. I just kissed the girl I traveled along with. I hugged her on the morning…I told her she looked beautiful…I kissed her...

'_Maybe…I'm getting in love…with May'_ I thought. My heart started to beat more and more. '_Yes…I'm starting to have feelings for her…'_

"But why?" I murmured. Suddenly I felt an arm touching my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. It was May.

"Ash…" She said. She sat next to me and looked at me. Her blues eyes tried to cover how she felt.

"May…I'm sorry for what I did…" I said, not wanting to look at her. "I'm sorry for…kissing you…I mean…I-"

"Do you know why I kissed you?" She asked me. I turned and saw her. She was blushing. "I kissed you because I like you..." She said. I shocked. "No…I don't like you…I love you" She said. I looked at her eyes. She was telling the truth.

'_But…Do I feel the same?'_ I asked myself in my thoughts.

"I…just wanted to say that…"She said. After that, she stood up and started to walk. I watched how she started to leave. Then I realized something.

'_I…Love her…'_

I hugged her on the morning, not wanting to leave her side…

I told her how beautiful she looked when she tried the dark-blue dress she was wearing right now…

I kissed her…

I stood up and ran to where she was walking. When I reached her, I took her hand. She turned to see me, and then I kissed her. But not like the one that just a minutes ago happened. This one was the one that showed all my feelings for her. I grabbed her by the waist and then I pushed her towards me. Then she kissed me back. I felt how her arms touched my back through the cape and pushed me against her.

After some moments, we broke the kiss. We gasped from the need of air. She looked at me and I looked at her. This was the best moment in my life. No. It IS the best moment of my entire life. I loved the moment. I didn't want it to end. But then, it had to happen. I went straight to the floor. And all because of a toaster.

"I told you! You had until 10:30!" I heard Max shouted. I started to look where he was, with myself still on the floor. Then I realized where he was. He was on a balcony from 3 floors up.

"How the held does he has a good aiming!?" I asked May. She turned and smiled at me. I love that smile.

---The next day

_//May POV//_

"Thanks Norman, Caroline. It was a good night that we had, but I bet Mimey is having problems at the house" Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Yes, and the lab will be destroyed if Tracey and I don't get there tomorrow" Professor Oak said. Everyone was leaving now. First it was Brock, then Misty. After that Dawn and Max had a sad good-bye, but only for now, because he was going to visit her the next week. Now Max was training with his Grovyle and his Gardevoir on the garden.

"You don't have to thank us. You know you're welcome to come here anytime" Caroline said to the adults. Just as they were saying good-bye, I was saying good-bye to the boy I kissed the last night, to Ash.

"Ash…I don't want you to leave…" I said, hugging the trainer. I started to cry. I just kissed him the last night and now he has to leave. And maybe he will leave for days, weeks, months or even years.

"I don't want either May…" He said, hugging me back, trying to comfort me. "But I can't stay here either"

"Yes you can!" I shouted not too loud, so no one could hear it. "You can always stay here! You don't have to leave…"

"May,,,"

We stayed hugging each other. He was moving his hands on my back, trying to calm me down. The silence appeared. No one dared to say something. That was until I heard Dad words.

"Yes you can stay Ash. Remember we have a guest room" He said. I opened my eyes to see that everyone was looking at us.

"It's OK dear. Remember that the Professor can always handle everything. You can stay here the time you want" Mrs. Ketchum said. I opened my eyes wide open. Our parents just said that he could stay with me?

Suddenly Ash broke the hug and turned to face them, but still with one arm across my waist.

"You sure mom?" Ash asked his mother.

"Yes dear. He can stay here, right Norman?"

"Of course he can. And I would like to battle him again, too see how better have you gotten" My Dad said, smiling.

A smile appeared on his face as he hugged me and lifted me to the air and started to spin with me. He really was happy.

"Then we should be going now Delia, we don't want to miss the ferry" the Professor said. After some minutes of saying good-byes, they left and we entered the house. My parents went to the kitchen to do some lunch while I and Ash turned on the TV to see a movie while he hugged me. Everything in my life was now complete. Now, I had someone who loved me, someone who I loved too. Everything was perfect…Until my brother entered the house.

"Dad, now that I remember" he said, while he entered the kitchen with all the calm of the world. "May and Ash slept together yesterday"

'_What!?'_ I thought.

A silence appeared…

…

…

…

…

…

"ASH KETCHUM!!!" My dad shouted.

Well, now I have someone who I love and who loves me back. Now the only thing I have to do is to protect him so my dad won't kill him.

---END---

Well, here's the last part of the story. Man, it really is long, well for me. I hope you guys like this story and be ready for the Special for Christmas!!!Muajajaja!!!And don't forget: If you have time to read it, then review it C:

A/N: If you want a specific couple for the special for Christmas, just tell me, and I'll do it too. Also I've been thinking that the special for Christmas would be a sequel to this story, so tell me if it would be a good idea. Anyway, see you on the other stories. And thanks to GELBILFTW for the idea of Max, it really made me laugh when I read your idea.


End file.
